I'm seeing double! ! ! !
by Rin-chan09
Summary: Evil scientist dude is out on the loose, a guy captures Kagome and Sango, makes clones of em' to kill the monk and Inu. Theres a strange girl in their tent. What did she just say!?No can it be possible? Is she really her? WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?


I'm seeing Double!!!  
***  
  
Kagome groaned as she listened to the report. "Evil scientest jack robimenenschimatahichimonokioracon escaped from jail and is loose-" Kagome stared at Inuyasha as he ate the ramen. "I sense a jewel shard." she said lazily "ang' n' et e iinif i amen!" "What?" she demanded Inuyasha swallowed th elast bit of ramen then replied "I said, hang on let me finish my ramen." "oh." she said. Sango stood up "Okay let's go." she said. They ended up having to drag the boys away into the forest.  
*******  
"SANGO!" Miroku yelled as the exterminator fell to the ground. Miroku picked her up and lay her down away from the man. On their way to the demon they ran into a guy who tried to kill them now they were fighting him. "WWWWWWWWIND TUNNEL!" Miroku yelled, but he had to wrap it up right away when Kagome came flying at him. Inuyasha stuck his claws into the the cut the man had pierced his chest with, blood dripped from his claws as he jumped into the air "BLADES OF BLOOD!" he yelled.the man growled and grabbed kagome, holding a knife to her throat, she gasped. "Take on step closer, I dares ya." he warned, Inuyasha's left eye twitched as the man moved close to miroku, he picked up the unconscious Sango and called out someting, then some kind of a flying thunder cloud was flying away with him on it. The men stared.   
"SANGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"   
"KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" they yelled.   
**  
  
Both Kagome and Sango were now knocked out, the man was mixing some smelly things together in a large pot. He grinned and cackled evily then poured it into two large pots, smaller than the one, then he poured the green liquid into a shape that was in the form of Sango, then did it once again but poured it into one that was in the form of Kagome. He then put them into a room and waited for hours upon hours then finally took them out and said a spell. "Arise!" he said the forms seemed alive and that, they were. "test subject 101, 102, you shall be called Sango and Kagome those are what you are called, now, I shall give their memories to you two.." he said, he showed pictures of Inuyasha and Miroku to them. "Kill these two. DO not let them know though." The 'girls' nodded and raised their right arms and said a spell. A cat and a large boomarang appeared with the sango look alike. A bag, a bow and arrow and a necklace with fake shikon shards appeared with her. They began to leave. Then, the Kagome figure turned around. "We shall need clothes master, and thy minds, we need those too." She said He winced "You need their voices to, and the correct skin and hair color." He stripped the real Kagome and Sango and handed the fakes the clothes. He then stuck some tube things down the real ones and fak ones throats, the real ones had purple water stuff coming from their tube and the fakes slimy orange goo stuff. he then took the tubes out of their mouths. "Speak." he said. "uh.......yes master----hello?" he cackled evilly, "Good the voice drainer worked, now the real ones wont be able to speak." He boomed with a grin., he stuck another set of tubes to the skin then the color of Kagome began to drain to gray along with sangos skin color. The fakes gray skin became peachy but still pale. Finally another set of tubes was stuck to the heads and the memories were drained, the real ones now had no clothes covering them, their skin was pure gray and their hair too, and they couldn't talk and knew nothing. "Now go!"  
**  
SANGO!!" Miroku yelled, grabbing her shoulders. Then, his hand crept to her rear and he was rewarded with a slap. "Lecher!" she snarled, Miroku lay on the ground with big, swirly eyes. Kagome ran over to Inuyasha "INUYASHA!" she yelled "I was so scared Inuyasha!!!!" she said, tears rolled down her pale face. Inuyasha pulled her into a hug,"Did he hurt you?" He asked, Kagome sniffed, she held out her arm, 4 deep cuts were on it, they were long, deep gashes. Inuyasha hugged her tighter, then let her fall to the ground "I'll kill him!" he said. Miroku looked at Sango "What about you?" He demanded. Sango had two cuts on her right arm, and Another cut on her lip wrapped it up. Miroku glared at the ground. 'Kagome' stood up and ran off into the woods. "Kagome!" Inuyasha called after her, she ignored the calls and ran as fast as she could, then a moment later, Sango got up and ran too. "Sango! NO!" Miroku yelled, he got up and ran after her but lost her at a part in the woods that split into four directions, Inuyasha walked besside him. "Well take different trails." He said, Miroku looked at him. "Their are only two of us." He said. Inuyasha stepped to the side, revealing Kirara and Shippo. Miroku looked at the kitsune and cat, "Okay, good enough." he said. "I'll take the farthest right, you take the arthest left, Shippo can take the on next to me and Kirara the one next to you." he said. "We're looking for Sango and Kagome."'He added. They all nodded and walked down the paths.  
**  
Miroku walked for about three minutes before he sat down on a rock. "grrrr" Miroku looked around,,when he found nothing he shrugged and started to pick some berries that he knew weren't poisenous. They were bright purple and juicy. They were delicious and he was lucky that there was a mall pond by him. He stuck his face into the water to find that it was deaper than a pond, it was a river, where could it lead too though?The water was a warm, he grabbed some more berries, some soil and some more berries, then he smashed them up and mixed them together. Miroku took them and placed them on the rock, the ingrediants were mushy and squishy. He stripped his clothes and slid into the water, he put his head under the water, then came up and inserted the ingrediants into his hair. He sat in the water for 5 minutes before dunking his head under water again to get the "Shampoo" out. He climbed out and lay on a huge leaf in th esun to dry, after he dried he put his clothes on again. "grrr" He looked around again-nothing- "GRR!" He looked behind him and saw two large eyes staring out at him. he got up and ran as fast as he could then grabbed a branch from a tree and pulled himself up. Miroku's face was red and beads of sweat ran down his face. He looked down to see a......................rabbit!!! "A BUNNY!?" he cried, the rabbit opened it's mouth and "GGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRR! ! ! " he relized it was a blue smoke demon unny. "Oh." he said. Those were quite rare and they growled and roared..  
***  
  
Inuyasha scratched his head and looked at the berries. "What was it that the monk said was safe to eat?" He thought, he shrugged and pulled off some bright green ones. "These look fine, smell fine too." he said, he stuck them in his mouth and swallowed them. Inuyasha continued walking and looking for Kagome he walked for about 28 minutes when he bumped ito something. he looked down to see Shippo. "Shippo?" he said, confused. They found that both of their paths turned and connected with eachother. "Guess they didn't come this way." Shippo said. Inuyasha nodded and turned around. "HEY! Were're you going'?" Shippo demanded. "Back, maybe they turned back." He replied. Shippo nodded and followed him, hopping on the rocks.  
**  
Shippo walked into the tent then ran out, screaming like a little girl. Inuyasha gave him an odd look. He looked into the tent and his eyes widened he pulled out his sword silently, carefully being sure nto to make a sound, he glared at the figures back and the sword transformed. Shippo held his breath, the figure turned around and Inuyasha's eyes went wider if it was possible..................  
***********************************************************  
I want 3 reveiws 


End file.
